


Try to Remember

by labyrinthof_fan_fiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Reader Insert, coffee shop AU, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthof_fan_fiction/pseuds/labyrinthof_fan_fiction
Summary: First meeting with James and Reader. You meet in a cafe, you’re trying to grade your papers, but you are distracted by a man trying desperately to just order a cup of coffee. You decide to help him and end up sharing a coffee with him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. September Cafes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is entirely a service for myself. Entirely. For me. Hopefully someone else enjoys this. But if you don’t it’s fine, because I love it. This is definitely OOC and I am so not following the timeline. But it fine. Probably multi-chapter. Definitely just something I’m writing for myself because it’s been in my head for a while. It’s your sneak peak into my before bed dream set ups. 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, mild swears, I don’t think anything else, if there is something please tell me. I am trying to be better about tagging warnings.

You met him in a cafe, in late September. You were sitting at one of the tables by a window, your laptop open to grading software, a stack of papers next to you. You had left your apartment to get a change of scenery. The first grades of the year were due and you had been trapped by the stacks of papers you had been putting off. You knew you should have taken care of them a while ago, but you had put your energy into teaching in the classroom and the papers had fallen behind. 

You took another sip of your coffee, letting the warmth run through you. The most recent paper sitting in front of you. You really should not have given this assignment so early in the school year. Your students had put in good efforts, but you know they would have done better if you had given them more time. You were pulled out of your thoughts by a man standing at the counter, obviously confused by everything in front of him. He was tall, with dark hair to his wide shoulders. He was stumbling over his words, trying to order a simple cup of coffee. The barista was playing with him, you knew that, because he was one of your students. You had seen this game played multiple times, with substitutes and other unsuspecting adults. Usually, you would turn a blind eye, but something made you pity this stranger. 

You stood up and made your way to the man at the counter, whose hands were in tight fists by his side. “Tyler, he wants a regular coffee, two creams, two sugars, please.” 

The teen rolled their eyes. “Fine, teach. Only because you asked.” 

The man turned and you met his grey eyes. “Thank you.” He said quietly. 

“You’re welcome, Tyler tends to pick on people who aren’t coffee connoisseurs.” You said as Tyler slid the mug to the man. You could sense a snide remark on the tip of their tongue and raised your eyebrows. They sighed and moved onto the next customer.The man eyed the mug warily, then glanced around the room. “You can sit with me, if you’re not waiting on someone.” You added hastily. 

“Thank you…..?” He said, following you to the window seat. 

“Y/N.” You answered, “And you?” 

“James.” He said, sitting in the seat across from you. You began quickly shuffling the papers so he had room for his coffee. One fell in his lap.“The Censorship of Music in Soviet Russia?” He asked. 

“Sorry, I’m grading.” You babbled. “Kids these days have an unhealthy relationship with Soviet Russia.” 

He raised an eyebrow and looked back to the paper. He took a sip of coffee as he continued reading the paper. “Kid actually isn’t completely wrong. Has some good points. A few far fetched ones, I don’t think the Winter Soldier was ‘roaming the motherland’ and ‘destroying enjoyers of bops.” He said, flipping to the second page. 

You chuckled and shook your head, taking another sip of coffee. Eyes roaming the man in front of you. His grey blue eyes skimming the paper. You glanced at his hands, noticing he was wearing leather gloves, _odd. Coffee with a serial killer?_ You wondered, admittedly you should be more concerned about strange men you meet in cafes. 

“I’d say the kid deserves at least a B” He said, breaking through your thoughts. “So what do you teach?” 

You took the paper back from him. “I teach band, but also a few general music classes, which is where these papers come from.” 

He nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. “Seems fun.” He said. 

“Makes life interesting. What about you?” You asked. 

He paused, thinking through his answer. _Serial killer. You’re going to become an Unsolved Case. Ryan and Shane won’t be able to figure out what happened to you._ “I served and now I’m just trying to find my place in the world.” 

You took a sip of your coffee, noticing how close you were to the end of the cup. “And how’s your search going?”

“To be determined.” He answered, a smirk coming across his face. 

You fell into a comfortable silence for a moment before you started conversation again. Speaking of favorite music, you were surprised that he knew most of the older music you favored. Older being from the World War II era. More small things, favorite color, childhood pet, stupid things your best friend had done. The sky began to shift from blue to orange outside the window. You sighed, it was time to head home. You turned to the man in front of you, he glanced at the sky. He took your mug from you and made his way to the counter, placing a few bills into the tip jar. 

“I know we’ve just met, but, can I walk you home?” He asked, his hand reaching up to rest on the back of his neck nervously. 

“Only if you promise not to murder me.” You answered, putting your computer and papers into your bag. 

“I guess I can make an exception.” He said with a wink, before adding. “I swear I’m not a serial killer.” 

You chuckled, “If you kill me, I will haunt your ass.” 

His eyes widened as he opened the door to the cafe for you. “I’ll keep that in mind.” You sent a quick text to your roommate, letting them know that you were on your way home and you were walking home with a man. _Safety first._

He nodded for you to lead the way and stepped to the side. You started walking and he fell in beside you matching your rhythm. 

“So, do you normally walk women you meet once home?” You asked. 

“Call me old fashioned, but when I meet a woman that I spend a few hours with, I want to be sure that she makes it home safe.” He answered. 

“You’re an interesting man, James.” You said quietly, a small smile gracing his lips at this statement. 

You both continued to walk the path to your apartment. The sun had gone under the horizon, the lamp lights were flickering, stars peeked through the night sky. You stopped in front of your apartment complex, noticing the outline of your roommate in your window. “This is me.” You murmur. 

James looks up at the window, you could tell he had seen the outline of your roommate, but he didn’t say anything. “It was nice to meet you today.” He shuffled his feet, glancing at the ground for a moment. 

“It was nice to meet you too.” You answered, this was the moment you realized, _are you going to try to keep this man in your life or let him go?_ “So, what’s a girl got to do to get your number?” 

His head snapped up quickly, “Ummm…” His hands flew to his pants pockets, tapping around for his phone. He glanced up, slight panic in his eyes. 

You giggled at the sheer panic in his eyes. You pulled out your phone and handed it to him. “Here, put your number in.” He typed slowly then handed your phone back. You glanced at the name, James Barnes. You quickly typed a quick message to him with your name so he would have your number. “Have a nice night Mr. Barnes.”

He smiled at you, “You too.”

You made your way to your door and he began to turn and walk away. “You better text me, James. I don’t just give my number to random men.” 

He glanced back, “Don’t you worry about that, doll.” He turned with a small wave in your direction before he made his way down the street. 

You closed the door behind you and felt a wide smile break across your face. What you didn’t know, was that the man walking down the street had a smile just as wide. 


	2. The Kind of September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after your initial meeting, you receive a text message from James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I’m just going to kinda pretend that Civil War doesn’t completely exist. Events that occurred happened, but I don’t want to break up the Avengers. Thanos will show up and ruin the party eventually. But I’m choosing to just ignore Civil War. If that’s a problem for you, just ignore this fic. 
> 
> Warnings: Sexual innuendo, swears.

A week had passed and you found yourself sitting on your couch, your phone situated on your coffee table as you turned the television to your favorite show. You nestled down with your blanket lazily resting on your lap. You felt yourself begin to zone out as the show continued in the background, mind brought back to Mr. James Barnes. You glanced at the phone, no notifications, well, there were notifications. But they were emails, and you were taking time for yourself. It was the weekend. 

You were a bit hurt that you had not received any contact from the man. You thought there had been something there, maybe you had misread the situation. He seemed like a decent man, maybe that’s why he was kind. Your mind continued to wrap itself in maybes and could have beens, with the television droning on. You were drawn from your thoughts by a notification on your phone. You grabbed it and saw a text notification among all the emails you saw. 

**_Hello, doll. Sorry I’m late, still have time for a random man?_**

Your heart fluttered in your chest at the name, doll. A grin coming across your face. You began typing. 

_Depends on the man. I think I can fit you into my schedule._

**_That’s good to hear. How are you doing?_**

_Decent, papers graded. Gave that kid a B. You were right, they earned it. You?_

**_Glad to hear. I’m doing well._**

You paused for a moment, what kind of man in this day and age says he’s doing well? Although you had to admit, you preferred this to the other people you had pursued. 

_So what brings you to my screen tonight?_

There was a pause as the typing bubbles filled the screen. A good two minutes passed before he responded. 

**_I wanted to ask you if you were busy next Saturday?_**

_I think I can squeeze you in._

**_Meet you at your place? Noon?_**

_Yes and yes. What are we doing, Mr. Barnes._

**_Didn’t you know, we’re going on a date._**

A chuckle fell past your lips as you shook your head slightly. 

_What I mean to say is, what activities are we doing on this date?_

**_Lunch and a movie, then after that is open to negotiations._**

_I look forward to it._

**_As do I. Goodnight._**

_Night._

You stared at your phone, rereading the conversation multiple times. You had to wait another week before you saw him. Lunch and a movie, then negotiations. You had to admit, the negotiations had you intrigued. You settled back into your show, this was a rewatch, you knew what was happening. You couldn’t erase the grin from your face as you thought about what waited for you next week. Your mind began planning your outfit and other details for next Saturday. You realized that you hadn’t asked what movie you were going to see. You shrugged internally, might as well let it be a surprise. James sure was a surprise on his own. You snuggled into the blanket, watching the characters on the screen, not really paying much attention to them. In the back of your mind something was nagging to be let out, but you weren’t sure what it was. It had to do with James, but you couldn’t quite place it. 

Across town James sat down, Steve Rogers to one side, Sam Wilson to the other on a couch in the Avenger’s tower.All three men staring intently at the phone in Barnes’ right hand, the other gripping the pillow in his lap. 

“And that is how we seal the deal.” Sam said, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. A triumphant look plastered on his face.

“Didn’t that seem a bit forward?” Steve asked, a slight nervous tone in his voice. 

“She accepted, didn’t she?” Sam argued. 

Steve grunted in response. “Buck, what do you think?” 

Bucky stared at the phone in his hands, still a bit stunned that you had accepted his invitation. And that you had responded to the flirting that Sam had coached him on. “I’ve got a date in a week.” 

“Yes, he does. With the _school teacher._ ” Sam said, emphasizing your profession.

“Knock that shit off.” James grumbled, grabbing ahold of the pillow and swiping it at the other man. Sam caught the pillow and rolled his eyes. “She’s more than a teacher.” 

“And you know this from just one cup of coffee? What if she recognizes you and….” Steve began.

“She was reading a paper that referenced the Soldier, she didn’t say anything when she learned my name.” Bucky mumbled. 

“Really?” Sam asked, “No offense, but you’re pretty notorious after last year.” 

“Sam.” Steve snapped. 

“No, he’s right.” Bucky interrupted his best friend. “After the Wakandan King, most people know my face.” 

“And she didn’t say anything?” Sam asked. 

“No.” Bucky murmured, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Maybe she doesn’t know who he is?” Steve asked, trying to be optimistic. 

“Highly doubtful. There’s no chance she has no idea who he is after that shit storm.” Sam said. His eyes meeting Steve’s behind Bucky’s back. 

“You two do realize that I’m right here.” Bucky started. “I am directly in the middle of you.” 

“Sorry Buck, it’s just.” Steve started, “What if she’s a HYDRA agent?” 

Bucky and Sam burst in to laughter, tears forming in Bucky’s eyes. Once he caught his breath he glanced at his friend, who had remained stoic. “Steve, you can’t be serious.”

“I am serious. Isn’t it a bit of a reach that you meet a woman at a coffee shop, who doesn’t react to you being the Winter Soldier, then accepts a date with you?” The blonde asked. 

“Steve, I hate to tell you, but I don’t think HYDRA would disguise an agent, as a teacher. With papers from students that reference the Soldier.” Sam interrupted. “And as much as this bruises my pride. Look at him. You’d be a fool if you refused a date with this hunk of manflesh.” 

Bucky glanced at Sam, an eyebrow raised. “Manflesh?” 

Sam sighed, “You two need to get caught up on popular culture. I swear.” He glanced between the two men. “I think, that he should go on a nice date with this girl. If she turns out to be HYDRA, she’ll be met with Falcon, Captain America, and the reformed Winter Soldier. She won’t stand a chance.” 

“Wait, what do you mean Falcon and Captain America?” Bucky asked. 

“You really think we’re going to let you go solo when Cap thinks that it is a HYDRA plot?” Sam asked. 

Bucky groaned as Steve voiced his agreement. Bucky instantly felt regret for telling those two about you. 

“So do we show up in full suits, or civvies?” Sam asked Steve. 

Steve thought for a moment. “Suits?” 

“Suits.” Sam answered, the duo rising from the couch to plan their directives in the event that you were a HYDRA agent.

Bucky reopened the messages of the conversation with you. He smiled as he read through the words. _I’ve still got it._ He thought to himself, but he couldn’t help himself from feeling a bit giddy that you had accepted his invitation. He felt a flutter in his chest, anticipation nestled in his heart. This was going to be a long week. 


	3. When Life Was Slow & Oh, So Mellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of your date with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just really love coffee shop AUs. I really love AUs. I have a problem (obsession) with AUs. Titles come from “Try to Remember” from The Fantasticks. 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, Sexual Themes

The week passed at a regular pace for you, go to work, come home, cook a meal, sit down at your television. Occasionally your roommate would join you for some binge watching. You found yourself getting more restless as Saturday grew closer. You roommate had several opinions on this date. Firstly, you met him once at a coffee shop and now you were going to lunch and a movie.   
“Who goes to lunch for a date?” They ranted one night, interrupting the movie neither of you were truly paying any attention to.   
“Maybe he works nights?” You asked.   
“Maybe he’s a serial killer? Maybe a rapist? We don’t know!” They said as they paced back and forth in front of the television.   
“You go on Tinder dates without meeting people face to face.” You sniped back.   
They paused for a moment. “But I carry pepper spray.” They took a moment to think. “You’re taking pepper spray for this.”   
You raised your right eyebrow as they stared at you. “Really, pepper spray. The guy walked me home without killing me.”   
“But I was vigilantly waiting for you in the window. And I know he saw me.” They said, posing in their signature strength pose. “I’m intimidating.”   
“To what?” You asked, laughing at your friend. They sighed and rolled their eyes, flopping down onto your couch, their head landing on your leg.   
“Can we at least try a complete internet stalking before you go on this. I want to be sure he isn’t shady on the internet.” They pulled their phone from their pocket and gazed up at you expectantly, waiting for the name of the newest victim to their personal background check.   
“James Barnes.” You muttered, they quickly typed the name into Google, which was just the beginning. You knew from experience that any and all social media were next.   
“No fucking way.” They said, sitting up quickly.   
Anxiety began to creep its way into your throat. “What is it?” You murmured.   
They turned to you, “You’re going on a date, with the Winter Soldier.” They handed their phone to you.   
Your eyes scanned the screen. Sure enough there was a picture of James, he didn’t look the same as he had in the coffee shop. His hair was wild, his eyes were blank, his left arm uncovered glinting metallically in the sun. There was a cold atmosphere to this photo, one that had not been there when you met him. “I….” You began.   
“I am buying you a taser, maybe a cattle prod. Honestly, how opposed are you to a concealed carry?” Your roommate asked, starting to ramble.   
“Extremely.” You answered, “He’s a genetically modified human. I don’t think much of that is going to work on him.”   
“How much of him do you think is modified, if you get my meaning.” You roommate’s eyebrows wiggling.   
“God you're gross.” You grumbled, pushing them then handing their phone back to them. “Is this a bad idea?” You asked, more yourself than them, but you knew they would have an opinion.   
“I mean, Captain America says he’s safe for society.” They answered with a shrug. “Do we trust the ‘Star Spangled Man with a Plan’?”   
You gave a slight nod in their direction, becoming lost in your thoughts. That’s why he said that the Winter Soldier wasn’t offing musical revolutionists in Russia. Your roommate continued rambling about the situation.  
“Of course, you of all people, would somehow end up on a date with an ex-spy.”   
You zoned out of their rampage, knowing they weren’t going to let up anytime soon. Sure, you had the initial panic of him being a serial killer, as most people do when they meet a stranger, but you hadn’t even thought that there was a possibility that he was dangerous. He didn’t give off that energy and you were proud of your senses of people. He didn’t seem like he would kill you, if anything, you felt like he would protect you.  
And so you found yourself preparing for your date. You woke up at 8 AM, a bit early for a Saturday, but you wanted to be ready. You took a long and hot shower, trying to gather your thoughts for the day. Hi, James, just wondering, are you a super soldier created by HYDRA? You snorted, yeah, that’s real smooth.   
Your phone buzzed, pulling you from your thoughts. You glanced at the text, from James.   
Looking forward to today.   
Me too. You replied, putting your phone back on the charger to finish getting ready. You dried your hair and got dressed. Putting on a simple combo of jeans and a shirt that you felt was flattering, but ideal if you had to escape. While you didn’t feel that James was a threat, your roommate had somehow been able to go deep into the web and find about two hundred conspiracy theories on the man in question.   
“He’s an alien. No, wait, he’s a cyborg. Do you realize you are going on a date with a cyborg?” They asked as you were eating your cereal.   
You took a bite before answering. “It’ll be fine.” You said.   
“Fine? This is your idea of fine?” They continued, you sighed, glancing at the clock, 10 AM. Two more hours of ranting from your roommate, wonderful.   
You continued to eat, listening to the rampage of your roommate. You interrupted them when they took a breath. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll keep my phone on, I’ll have the panic button.”   
Their eyes met yours. “Okay.”   
“Now, I’m going to finish getting ready and really don’t want to hear any more conspiracy theories about my date.” You said, ending the conversation as you played your now empty bowl in the sink.   
You went into your room to finish getting ready. Time seemed to move quickly and your phone vibrated.   
Ready when you are. You smiled and grabbed your coat.   
“See you.” You called to your roommate who was sitting on the couch, hunched over their laptop, you caught a glimpse of their screen, more conspiracy theories. You shook your head and placed your keys in your pocket as you closed the apartment door behind you.   
You exited the main hallway of your apartment and he was standing outside the door. He was wearing jeans, a navy t-shirt, and a black leather coat. You glanced at his hands, both covered in leather gloves. His blue eyes met yours and widened for a moment.   
“You look great.” He murmured, the corners of his mouth pulling into a small smile.  
“You’re not so bad yourself.” You winked, “So where are we going?”   
“The best sandwich shop in town.” He answered, offering his right arm to you. You wrapped your arm around his.   
“That’s a pretty serious statement. The best sandwich shop in town?” You joked.   
“What can I say, one thing I know is food.” He answered, a chuckle escaping his lips.   
You both continued walking down the street, conversation flowing about the best sandwiches, and other nonsensical things. What you did not notice was the small red drone trailing above you.   
“Sam, what do you see?” Steve asked through the intercom.   
“Seems to be going well. They haven’t made any moves on Bucky… Well they’ve made moves. But not murderous moves.” Sam answered. “Where the hell are you anyways?”   
“I’m staking out the sandwich shop.” Steve answered.   
“In a car?” Sam asked.  
“No, I ditched the suit and I’m in the shop.” Steve mumbled.   
“See you when we get there.” Sam said, laughing a bit at his friend. Both of them sure they were being sneaky. But Bucky had seen Redwing out of the corner of his eye when the two of you had turned a corner.   
Bastards. He thought to himself as he pulled you a bit closer to his side. “So, how would you feel about a change of plans?” He asked you.   
You glanced up at him, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “I don’t know, you really talked this sandwich place up.”   
“We could always go to the sandwich shop on a second date.” He said.   
Someone’s feeling confident. You thought to yourself. “Alright, Barnes, but you better take me to this sandwich shop sometime.” You mumbled, he pulled away from your grip to hail a cab, reaching down to grab your hand. The warmth from his hand seeped through the leather, your heart picked up speed, but you chose to ignore it. He opened the cab door and let you slip in after him. He gave the driver an address and glanced out the window, looking up toward the sky.   
You raised an eyebrow at him. “Just checking to see what the weather is doing.” He answered, his hand still entwined with yours.   
He sighed as he saw Redwing circling above and he knew Sam was confused. Steve had no doubt gone ahead and staked out the sandwich shop, that was more his style. He appreciated his friends, he really did. He had a good life, he was finally safe at the Tower. He understood their fears about HYDRA, about the Soldier, but they paled in comparison to his own. He glanced down at your hands, still connected. He gave yours a slight squeeze, then he froze, maybe this was a little too forward for a first date.  
You felt a smirk break across your face at the actions of the man beside you. The cab stopped and James handed the money to the driver and you followed him as he exited in front of a pizza shop. “Pizza?” You asked.   
“Pizza is second in line to sandwiches.” He answered walking into the shop, it was a cozy place. Pretty standard for a pizza place. “You take a seat over there, I’ll get the food.”   
“If you put olives on that pizza I will end you.” You said, walking over to the table by the window. Sitting in the chair that faced the door. It was a tick for you, sitting facing the door, but it was something you always did. Sitting without knowing what was coming made you uncomfortable. You watched James joking with the man at the counter. They both glanced in your direction, James waving to you, you raised your hand and the man at the counter clapped James’ shoulder. A red blush seeped across his cheeks. The man handed him two sodas and nodded in your direction.   
James slid into the chair across from you. Handing you the soda, you took a sip. Vanilla Coke filled your senses, you hummed. “He’s got a way of reading people.” James murmured.   
“He’s good.” You murmured, glancing up into the blue eyes of the man in front of you. He was relaxed, one hand wrapped around the glass of soda, his other arm resting against the back of the chair.   
“So tell me about yourself.” He said.  
“I think I did most of the talking last time. It’s your turn to spill your guts.” You answered. “Where are you from?”  
“Brooklyn. I grew up there. Just made my way back from some time serving abroad.” He answered, shifting a bit in his chair.   
“Being abroad must have been nice.” You said.   
His head tilted a bit as something glinted in his eyes. “It was alright. So where are you from?”   
“Small town in the middle of nowhere.” You answered. “Looking for a job I got hired outside of the city. I took it. I miss my family at times, but I love my job.”   
His eyebrows knitted together at this statement. Before he could say anything a pizza was placed on the table. The man from the counter winked at James before leaving. You both began eating, silence settling between the two of you as you ate.   
Across the city, Sam had changed from his suit and was sitting in the Avengers Tower with Steve.   
“He ditched us.” Steve grumbled. “He ran away.”   
Tony walked by the pouting duo on the couch. “Who ran away?”   
“Barnes.” Sam muttered.   
“You lost Barnes, Jarvis, Winter Protocols now.” Tony snapped.   
“Right away, sir.” Jarvis answered.   
“Tony, he’s fine.” Steve started. “He’s on a date.”   
“James Buchanan Barnes is at a pizza shop.” Jarvis interrupted. “Putting video footage on the television.”  
The TV turned on and the security footage brought up the image of the you and James. The camera zoomed in on the two of you. You were reaching for another piece of pizza, James was watching you, a huge piece of cheese pulled away from the piece. You both were laughing and the group around the TV noticed that Barnes seemed at ease.   
“He looks happy.” Steve said, sounding a bit surprised.   
“Who is she?” Tony asked.   
“Pulling up her file.” Jarvis stated.   
“Jarvis, that’s not….” Steve began, but was cut off by Tony.   
Your file pulled up on the screen, displayed next to the security feed. “She’s a school teacher. From a small town, nothing negative on her file. Went to a smaller college. Graduated with high honors.” Jarvis started.   
“Seems pretty normal.” Sam muttered.   
“So why were you two tracking him?” Tony asked.   
The two men glanced at each other sheepishly. “We didn’t know if she was HYDRA.” Steve answered.   
“So you followed them instead of doing a background check?” Tony pressed.  
Sam glanced down at his feet. “Seemed more fun our way.”   
Tony rolled his eyes and threw his hands up, leaving the room. The two remained silent for a moment. Jarvis turned the television security feed off.   
Back at the restaurant the tension that had momentarily fell over the two of you had dissipated. You had learned each others favorite colors, childhood pets, and other pieces of information that were small, but somehow felt important. James glanced down at his watch, three hours had passed in the restaurant, it had barely felt like an hour.   
“So what’s next?” You asked.   
“We could try to catch a movie…” He faded off. “Or we could walk and talk.”   
“Option two, please.” You answered, finishing off your soda.   
He tossed money on the table and stood up. You followed him out the door, grabbing his hand as you made your way into the crowded street. He stiffened slightly, but relaxed as you made your way out of the crowd and towards a park bench. You sat next to him, watching people pass by. He raised his arm and wrapped it around your shoulders, in an extremely cliche way that made you giggle.   
“Hmmm?” He asked.   
“Nothing.” You mumbled, a spare giggle escaped your lips.   
“Lame move, I know.” He said, “But it worked.”  
“True.” You said, inching closer to his side. Part of you felt comfortable with him, but a small part of you was unsettled. “James, I have to ask you something.”


	4. When Grass Was Green and Grain So Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of first date with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had to have a cliff hanger last time. I just had to do it. So we’re going to say that Bucky’s identity is pretty well known, but like you just don’t care. Bucky’s favorite things are solely from my brain because the research was inconclusive and everyone has differing opinions, so if you don’t like them, it’s fine. 
> 
> Warnings: Make Out Session, angst, mentions of trauma.

James sat quietly his posture stiffening. You could feel his muscles tense as you glanced down at your hands, lacing them together before setting them in your lap. His breathing shallow as he waited for you to speak. You took a deep breath. If he was who your roommate thought he was, he could kill you in an instant. You could utter the words and he could have you dead before you finished the sentence. But if he’s such a killer, why is he out in public with you? Your mind was waging war with itself. An awkward silence had fell over the two of you. You could sense a coil of tension tightening in the small space between the two of you. You took a deep breath.  
Then your eyes met his grey eyes and you asked. “Are you the Winter Soldier?”   
His posture remained tense as he started to chew on his bottom lip. An empty chuckle fell from his lips. “Doll, you didn’t know when I asked you out?”   
You were silent for a moment. “I…..”   
He glanced down at you, his brows furrowed. “You really didn’t know? Doll, my face was blasted everywhere as a war criminal, I was on every news station for months. How did you miss it?”   
It was your turn to start chewing on your bottom lip. “I guess it didn’t matter. Because you were just a guy who I had coffee with and walked me home.”  
His eyes softened, his arm still around you. He sighed as he began to speak, “I was the Winter Soldier. He’s not a part of me anymore, at least, most of the time. He’s not active. I won’t lie to you, there have been regressions, but my friends are able to keep me grounded. They bring me back. Anything else you want to know?”   
You remained quiet, truly surprised that he would be so open with this information. “On a scale of one to ten, how would you date this first date experience?” You asked.   
He let out a full blown laugh at this. His shoulders shaking as he continued to laugh, you joined in. “Doll, you’re full of surprises. I’d say a solid eight.”   
You pulled away from him, causing panic to rise in his eyes. “Just an eight, not a ten?” You asked, mock insult in your tone.   
“Well, one thing would make it a ten.” He murmured.   
You leaned towards him, “And just what would that be?”  
His other hand reached up, pulling your face closer to his, he gently pressed his lips to yours. Your hand threaded into his hair as you deepened the kiss, you could feel emotions rolling off him. No doubt the previous conversation about his identity was far from finished, but you fell into this moment. Head first. In this moment you were just a couple of people on a park bench. The knowledge you now possessed far in the back your brain. Your heart beating in your chest as his teeth nipped at your bottom lip before he pulled away. His forehead pressed to yours, “Now, I’d say ten.”   
A blush crept up your neck as he pulled away, reaching up to grasp your hand that had been in his hair. “I know you probably have more questions. I promise to answer them as best I can.”   
You glanced at your hands, threaded together. “For today, let’s just be two people, who met in a coffee shop and went on a ten out of ten date.”   
He let out a laugh. “Alright, doll, whatever you say.”   
Your heart skipped a beat when he called you doll. Something about it falling from his lips sounded right. The two of you remained on that park bench until the sky started to become shades of orange and pink. Your conversation had melded into a game of twenty questions. You learned his favorite color was blue. He loved his best friend fiercely, but also wanted to throttle him on the daily. He lived with all the Avengers, Tony was as much a personality in real life as he was in the media. He occasionally got confused by pop culture references and other modern things, but his time as the Soldier had exposed him to some technology. He still enjoyed music from when he grew up, which led to him being teased for being an old man. He loved the city, even if it wasn’t the same as the one he grew up in. He loved walking into places that still remained from his past, the ones that hadn’t changed. It was a moment frozen in time, much like he had been for years.   
He asked about your job, curious about teaching in the current world. You told him of the joys that came with students finally getting the concepts. Sending beginners home with instruments for the first time and hearing the horror stories from home. Of how difficult it could be at times, because you often cared too much. You were fierce in advocating for your kids, they were your kids and they deserved the best. The world was difficult for the arts, people didn’t go to live concerts like they used to. People didn’t dance to bands, they danced to DJs. Professions in the arts were looked down on. But that didn’t diminish your love for it. You had worried you were boring him, but he urged you to continue.   
Lamplight started to ignite the surrounding area, a glow settling on his face. He glanced up at the sky. “It’s weird, you used to be able to barely see the stars. Sure, it’s still difficult, but the haze isn’t there anymore.”  
You giggled at that. “So, Mr. Barnes, are you going to escort a lady home?”   
He looked down at you, “I suppose, the city’s dangerous at night.”   
“And a superhero seems like good company.” You answered, standing up from the bench, pulling him with you by the hand. You pulled your phone out and set up an Uber to drive you home. Walking at night, even with a super soldier, halfway across the city didn’t seem like a plan. You waited for the car to pull up. James asking questions about Uber, “I’ve heard about it, but I don’t like to ask the guys about things. They’re intolerable about things like that.” You stepped into the car with James behind you. It was a quiet ride, watching the lights of the buildings pass by. The car stopped outside your apartment, you thanked the driver and James followed you out of the car. He walked up to the door with you, his hand settled on the small of your back.   
You reached for your keys and turned to him.”I had a great time today.”   
“Me too.” He murmured. His hand leaving your back and moving to the back of his neck. “So, would you be up for another date sometime?”   
“You have my number.” You answered, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Have a good night, James.”   
He stood at the doorway for a moment after you entered the building. He made his way down the stairs to the street. He walked the whole way back to the tower, a spring in his step. He entered the common area to find Bruce, Tony, Steve, and Sam all seated on the couch facing the entrance.   
“Hello, Mr. Barnes.” Tony stated dramatically. “It appears that today you were out with a woman, a woman none of us know. Who you failed to inform us of. You ditched Tweedledum and Tweeldledee.”   
James rolled his eyes. Bruce mouthed a sorry in his direction. “Didn’t realize I needed chaperones for a date with a teacher.”   
“Ooooh, he’s hot for teacher.” Sam said, nudging Steve, who looked pained, and not from the nudge.   
“Didn’t you think at least to do a background check Buck?” Steve asked.   
Bucky sighed, “Can’t a guy just meet a girl and go out?”   
“Not when the guy is a super solder whose brain was fried for years by HYDRA. Who has hits put on him by HYDRA cells that still remain active.” Tony ranted, Bruce put a hand on his shoulder to cut him off. “What, it’s the truth?”   
“Just because it’s the truth doesn’t mean you can just strip him of his normalcy.” Bruce countered. “He’s not an unruly sixteen year old.”   
“Well he acts like it,” Tony pouted.   
“As do you.” Bruce muttered, shaking his head.   
“There’s still the concern about your safety with everything HYDRA has done in the past.” Steve interrupted the two men who were bickering on the couch.   
“And I know that, that’s why I ran a background check.” James answered quietly.   
The room remained quiet. “You ran a background check on her?” Steve asked, a bit surprised.   
James shuffled his feet. “I just….. I wanted to be sure.”   
Tony remained silent for a moment. “So why didn’t you tell us?”   
“Nothing came up for her. There wasn’t a reason to be concerned.” James answered, avoiding eye contact with the others.   
“So, how was the date?” Sam asked, diffusing the tension in the room, at least for the time being.   
“It was really good.” James answered, a smile growing across his face. A flush settling in on the top of his cheeks.


	5. When You Were a Young and Callow Fellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Bucky progresses and you meet the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I don’t know that I’ve ever tagged this as female reader and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I also apologize that I have not updated anything in so long. Work has been crazy with COVID right now and I’m just trying to make it through the day. 
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Self-deprecation, bed sharing.

James Buchanan Barnes found it hard to search through his old memories. The past was shaky for him, uncertain and unknown. Most people would state that as their thoughts toward the future. But for him, it was his past. Tracing patterns, backtracking to find the truth, the real memories. Years as the Soldier had muddled his brain, causing him to consistently question his own reality. 

Who was he? Was he really friends with Captain America? Did he save people? How many did he kill? These questions swirled through his mind daily. Questions that he didn’t have the answers for. The people around him barely had answers for him. Tony had answers, but those were painful, they weren’t the answers he wanted. The answers that absolved him and showed that even through the Soldier days, he was a good man, those were the ones he wanted. He had to be a good man, he had to be good, otherwise, how would he have you?

He appreciated Steve, who constantly tried to remind ‘Buck’ of the good old days. Times of dancing in crowded dance clubs with a new dame each week. Beating off Steve’s bullies who he didn’t think were too big for him to take on. Tales of their days serving as Howling Commandos, of Steve’s lost love, and the war. Steve always acted like not a day had passed since their friendship began. But a day had, almost fifty years had passed. 

Steve stood tall and strong, a super soldier who sacrificed himself for the good of mankind. He cast a six foot tall shadow that Bucky often found himself shivering in. Golden boy was the phrase he would use to describe his best friend. An almost entirely unattainable state of perfection was what Steve was. Good, kind, honest, the kind of man that the word doted upon. Bucky felt the pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, even though he knew it was not well placed. 

Steve had always been a good, kind, and honest man, that much he knew.The difference now, was that in terms of attractiveness, the two were on even footing. Bucky found himself shaking his head as these thoughts invaded his mind. His mind redirected itself to thoughts of you, it had been a few months since your first date, and several more had followed. The side of his mouth curled up as he thought about the stories you had told him about your students and their recent antics. Stories of stuck valves and slides, broken reeds, and off-key singing. The best part of his day was hearing about yours, as cliche as it was. There was a degree of normalcy that he had gained through being with you. A normalcy that he had doubted he would ever receive again. 

His tower mates were pleasantly surprised at the progression of the relationship. Sam had threatened that he was becoming tempted to follow the two of you during dates. “It’s just not fair that we haven’t met her yet.” He would whine. 

Tony kept hounding him that it was time to bring his flame around to meet the family. “You can’t keep her to yourself forever!” 

And that was how Bucky found himself waiting in your living room as you got ready to meet the Avengers. The television was playing a show you had been watching before he got there, it played on as background noise. He occasionally glanced up and saw animated figures on the screen, but he was more interested in how you were feeling about tonight. 

“Doll, how are you doing?” He called in your direction. 

“Fine, I’m fine! It’s all fine!” You answered from your room. You stood in the third dress you had changed into since he arrived. It was one of your favorites, casual, but cute. Bucky was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. So you assumed this was a relatively casual meeting. It had taken a while, but he finally got you to call him Bucky and not James. Not that he minded James, but he felt like James had met you under a false pretense in a way. Bucky, though, was who he authentically was, or at least who he strove to be. “Are you sure casual dress is fine?” 

You heard him sigh and the sound of his feet padded through the living room to your room. He stopped at the doorway, his eyes taking in the sight before him. “Doll, you look perfect. They are going to love you.” 

Your eyes met his for a moment when he mentioned _that_ word. You quickly glanced down, your heart fluttering in your chest. “Okay, I’m ready.” You said, reaching out to grab the jean jacket you had worn earlier to work. You pulled your classroom keys and school badge from them, set them on the table and braced yourself for what was to come. Bucky held out his hand to you and you threaded your fingers through his following him out of your apartment door. Your roommate had remained in their room once Bucky showed up. No amount of convincing could get them to meet him, only begrudgingly accept that he was a part of your life. 

In the months of dating you had grown more comfortable with Bucky’s past of being the Winter Soldier. You had always been told that you were quick to forgive and understand. Usually that was said in a condescending manner, but in this instance, it was welcomed, almost worshipped at times. On your own, there had been instances of doubt, brought forth but a Google search or a news article. Photos and reports of the Winter Soldier’s dealings were made public through the news as Bucky became more active as a member of the Avenger’s team. Reporters trying to make names for themselves began writing furiously about the man whose hand was entwined with yours. 

After the publication of a truly scathing article you had found yourself in the Captain America, standing in front of Bucky’s WWII uniform. Bucky had retreated into himself for a week. The last conversation you had with him had ended with him telling you that you would be safer without him. You read the description in front of you, reading the edits to include the Winter Soldier and his new work as an Avenger. You reached out and traced over his name. 

“That kid, he thought that he would save the world.” You heard a voice murmur behind you. “He thought that he single handedly would defeat the Nazis, then he became one.” You remained quiet, letting him continue. “He contributed to the very things he hated and wanted to defeat. They should have left him for dead.” 

You flinched at his final sentence. You knew that Bucky had low opinion of himself, but you never realized how much hatred he harbored for himself. You turned, looking at the man in front of you. His eyes were red, his hands haphazardly wrapped in bandages. “Bucky....” You started, taking a step towards him, which he quickly took two back as a response. You sighed, and took larger steps, closing the gap between you so the two of you were only a foot apart. His eyes met yours, then abruptly turned to the floor. 

“I’m no good for you. He was, in the 40’s. God, he would have been good for you, maybe he was a cocky ass, but he was good.” His hands were shaking. “I’m just spare parts.” 

You reached out, and gently placed your hand under his chin, bringing his head up so his blue eyes met yours. “You are good. You are still him. Through all the hell you’ve been through, you are still a good man.” Tears had formed in his eyes, causing them to become glassy. Your hand reached down and fingers entwined with his. “I’m not afraid.” 

You were brought back to the present by him giving your hand a slight squeeze, you were outside of the tower. The A shining brightly amongst the skyscrapers. 

“They are going to love you, and you are going to be fine.” He whispered in your ear as you entered the elevator. You took a deep breath, letting his words soothe you. The elevator ride seemed like it was going on forever until you heard the ding and the doors opened. “It’s just pizza and movie night.” He chuckled in your ear, giving you a gentle push out the door. 

You glanced around and noted that all the Avengers were standing in the living area that opened to the elevator. A giggle fell from your lips as you took in the sight before you. They looked like the cast of your middle school musical when you had directed them to act natural. 

“I told you this was a bad idea.” A voice snarked, as a man moved toward you with an outstretched hand. “Sam Wilson.” 

Bucky released your hand so you could shake Sam’s.A parade of faces made their way up to you, familiar from the television, but completely new to you. You felt Bucky’s hand tracing circles on the small of your back as each member of the Tower came up to introduce themselves to you.

Natasha smiled at you, “About time we find someone who can put him in line.” 

“Hey!” Bucky started, only to be silenced by a glare from Natasha. 

“We’ll talk later.” She said with a wink as she walked away. Bucky grumbled from beside you, making you chuckle. 

Tony Stark and Bruce Banner made their introductions, Bruce pulled Tony away as he continued to ramble. Finally, Steve Rogers stood before you. Bucky’s motion on your back paused as he held his breath. 

“Steve Rogers, it’s a pleasure to meet the woman my best friend won’t stop talking about.” He said, giving your hand a firm shake before giving a slight nod to his friend. “Sometime I’ll tell you all the stories he doesn’t want you to know.” 

“I look forward to it.” You answered as Bucky’s breathing began to even out. 

“Alright everyone, now that we’ve had introductions, let’s start this movie night!” Tony called from the kitchen, leaving the room with a plate full of pizza. Everyone filed into line and began taking pizza and followed the man to a home theater. 

Your eyes widened as you entered the room, couches and chairs filled the room, a silver screen filled the wall across from the door. You could hear a chuckle from behind you, “Tony doesn’t spare an expense.” Bruce said, shuffling to a recliner across the way. 

“My seat’s over there.” Bucky nodded to a love seat in the corner, you followed him. Taking in the sight of the Avengers, or most of them, having a movie night. Bucky noticed you glancing around, “This all started when Steve and I didn’t understand a Star Wars reference. Now Tony mandates a weekly movie night to catch us up on what we missed.”

You raised your eyebrows at him. “At least he started you on Star Wars. He has some taste.” You chuckled, taking a bite of pizza. “So what’s on the list for tonight?”

“The Princess Bride.” Bucky answered. 

A grin split across your face, you looked at Bucky. “This is one of my top ten movies of all time. It is great.” You said, taking the final bite of your pizza, Bucky reached out and took the plate from you, stacking it on his and placing it on the ground. 

“Then I’m sure it’s a good one.” He said, opening his arm for you to cuddle into his side. You snuggled into him as the movie started, his hand resting on your side. You could feel eyes on you from a few of the Avengers, but you didn’t care. You mouthed along to the lines of the movie, word for word. Bucky found himself watching you more than the movie. Watching you mimic the actors, the smile on your face when something happened, the pure joy the film brought you. He decided that this movie was going to be on his top ten list. 

The ending credits began to play and Bucky glanced around, the room was empty. He wasn’t sure when the group had decided to leave, he looked down at you, your head was resting against his chest, your eyes drooping closed. “Doll, we better get you home.” He murmured. 

“Don’t wanna move.” You grumbled, clinging to his side. “Stay here.” 

He chuckled, “I think we’ll both regret that in the morning.” 

“Mmmm.” You sighed, nuzzling against his chest. He brushed his hand through your hair. 

“Doll, you gotta get up.” He said, attempting to move you. 

“Don’t wanna, wanna stay.” You answered. 

He sighed, his room was just down the hall, he could carry you. “Doll, do you want to stay in my room?” 

“Mhmmmm.” You answered with a small yawn. 

“And you couldn’t say that because…?” 

“I needed an invitation.” You answered, sitting up. 

A small smile on his face, “C’mon, let’s go.” He pulled you up from the couch and led you to his room. He led you down the hall to his room, he opened the door and led you into a room that was so obviously Bucky. The walls were painted a deep blue, a large bed in the middle of the room, and a dresser. It didn’t feel empty, it felt like a home. Bucky walked to his dresser and pulled out a shirt and sweat pants. “I figure you don’t want to sleep in that outfit.” 

You smiled sleepily, “You would be right.” 

“Bathroom is over there.” He pointed in the direction. You nodded and closed the door behind you. He pulled a set of sweat pants from his dresser and quickly changed into them. He stopped as he glanced at the bed. Sure, he had shared a bed with a woman before. But that was before he was the Soldier, before the night terrors. He tensed by the side of the bed for a moment and you walked out of his bathroom to see him frozen by the bed. 

You took in the sight of him standing there in just his sweat pants, your eyes moved up his body to his face where a panicked look was in his eyes. “Buck, what’s wrong?” You made your way over to his side and placed your hand on his cheek. 

“I could hurt you.” He whispered. “I get nightmares.” 

You caressed his cheek. “We’ll work through them together, let’s go to bed. We’re both tired.”

He nodded stiffly and pulled the covers back as you crawled under them, he followed cautiously. Laying on his back, arms tight at his side. You rolled over so you were facing him. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. You curled close to him. “Buck, it’s okay.” Your hand reached out and brushed his arm. He relaxed into your touch, rolling to face you. His arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you into his chest. He placed a soft kiss to your forehead. 

“Goodnight.” He whispered. Your eyes closed and he could feel you drift to sleep in his arms. He looked down at you, the dim light from his window illuminating your relaxed face. He brushed your hair from your face and smiled. “I love you.” He whispered before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep, his arms holding you close to his chest. 


	6. Try to Remember, When Life was so Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avenger’s tower relationship snippets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t know why I put part 5 as the final part of this on AO3, but look another part appeared! *Tosses pokèball recklessly into the inspiration pit that is my brain* I do not own Marvel, the characters, or the song “Try to Remember” 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, adult themes, lots of fluff.

It took a while for you to fall asleep, after Bucky’s reaction to sharing a bed with you, a sense of unease settled into the pit of your stomach. An insecure part of you thought that maybe he just didn’t want to spend a night in bed with you, his fears were just a cover. That’s why he had been putting off your meeting with the Avengers, that’s why he always left your place. As you felt those insecurities rise, his arms tightened and pulled you closer.You knew the history of the Winter Soldier, both from your own research and Bucky’s personal accounts. You would be lying if you said that part of him didn’t scare you. The killer who still haunted him. From what he had told you, the Soldier hadn’t made an appearance for a long time. No one quite knew why the soldier had been absent, but Bucky said that he was still inside him.

His heartbeat slowed and his breathing became even, the lines on his face faded. You watched him sleep, seeing his face at peace. You reached your hand up and brushed his hair back from his face. A small smile made its way across his face and you closed your eyes. 

You wake the next morning with your back tucked into Bucky his metal arm gently wrapped around your waist. You shifted slightly and felt his arm tighten around your midsection, a quiet grumble fell from his lips before he settled back in, his nose nuzzling into your neck. You sighed and reached your hand out to rest on his arm, feeling the slight chill from the metal on your palm. Bucky’s fingers flexed slightly at the touch, then relaxed, remaining around your waist. You closed your eyes to try and lull yourself back to sleep, but you were already awake, there was no way your body would fall back into sleep. You glanced around the room, it was a warm grey, with the basic necessities. A dresser, closet, and bed connected to a personal bathroom. Your eyes wandered to the night stand, a basic chrome lamp sat on the top, you noticed a book with a bookmark halfway through the book. _The Sorcerer’s Stone._ You chuckled, you had told Bucky that he would not be able to watch the Harry Potter movies until he read the books, he had promised to start them. 

At your chuckle Bucky shifted, his arms pulling you into further into his chest, “See something funny?” He asked quietly, you felt yourself melt at the gravel in his voice. 

“Just a good reading choice.” You answered, giving him a tap on his arms, he loosened and you turned to face him. His blue eyes still clouded with sleep, but an easy relaxed air rested between you. 

He smirked, “Have to keep up with my studies, wouldn’t want to be a bad student.” 

“I would hate to call home and tell Steve you were failing class, I don’t think he’d take it well.” You answered, placing a hand over his chest, he reached out and intertwined your fingers with his. 

“Mmmmm, he would be unbearable. Tony would be the worst though, he’d make me get a tutor.” He said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to your hand. “We should probably get up.” 

You sighed and glanced up at him, “But it’s the weekend, teachers get to sleep in on weekends.” 

“Is that so?” Bucky asked, quirking an eyebrow, he removed his hand from yours and rolled so he was positioned above you. “What exactly does this sleeping in, entail?” He lowered himself so he was hovering just above your face, you could feel his breath on your lips. 

“Well, usually, sleep until noon, maybe scroll endlessly on Instagram for a few hours. Stay in bed as long as possible.” You murmured. “Although I have heard of other activities.” You reached up and put your hand on the base of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. A moan escaped Bucky’s lips as he pulled himself closer to you. 

You both exited his room a bit later, Bucky’s hand in yours, leading you to the kitchen. You heard the sounds of people talking and joking. 

“I say we have at least one more hour before they get down here.” Sam’s voice called. 

“No way, ten minutes, tops.” Tony snarked back. 

“With that super soldier stamina, I bet we get him down here on his own, and teach gets breakfast in bed.” Sam challenged. 

Bucky’s face was bright red as he halted in front of the door. “Y/N…” He started, embarrassment obvious on his face. 

You placed a finger on his lips and removed your hand from his. “Just wait here.” You whispered, walking the rest of the way to the kitchen on your own. For a moment you were surprised by yourself, but you knew that you had to play their game. You walked into the kitchen alone, “Hello boys.” You greeted Tony and Sam, Steve was nursing a cup of coffee with Dr. Banner in the corner. Natasha was absent from the room. 

“Where’s Buck?” Steve asked, a bit of worry in his eyes. 

“Oh he’s still in the room. Figured I’d take him some breakfast, he was really worn out.” You smirked, pouring yourself a cup of coffee. 

The boys remained silent for a moment. “Jarvis.” Tony murmured quietly, you heard the telltale opening of Van Halen’s “Hot for Teacher.” 

“Sir, I do believe that you and Mr. Wilson now owe Natasha $50 each.” A voice called from the sound system. 

“Dammit.” Sam grumbled through his teeth as Natasha sauntered in. 

“You better pay up.” She said, winking in your direction. “You can come in now lover boy!” She called, Bucky came through the door, a blush still apparent on his face. “Barnes, what ever you do, don’t fuck this up. She’s a good one.” 

Bucky smiled, “She is.” He confirmed, meeting your eyes and reaching for a cup of coffee. 

“Alright, I have got to get out of here before I get sucked in and start singing about love and the true meanings of life.” Sam muttered, putting his dishes in the sink, saluting Bucky, and rushing out the door. 

“I second that.” Tony said, “If you need a change of close teach, just go in Bucky’s closet. Pepper always said it was important to make sure ladies have a set of things.” 

Your eyes widened for a moment, “How…?” 

Tony’s eyes moved up and down your body, “It’s a talent.” He winked then made a beeline for the door as Bucky’s eyes darkened and his shoulders tensed. 

Dr. Banner’s eyes remained on the paper in front of him. Steve glanced at the two of you. “So what the plan for the day?” 

Bucky’s eyes twinkled, “I think we’ll wing it, see where the day takes us.” 

You raised an eyebrow at him, “Is that so?” 

“I think it would make for an interesting day.” He answered, placing a quick kiss to your cheek. “I also think, breakfast in bed, is a perfect plan.” He grabbed a tray of breakfast pastries and nodded to the door. 

“It was good to see you.” Dr. Banner said as Bucky led you out of the kitchen. 

“You too!” You called back. 

The two men in the kitchen met eyes and laughed. “Was he always like this?” Bruce asked Steve. 

“He used to be.” Steve answered, a bit of sadness laced in the smile in his voice. 

After that morning it became a regular sight to see you in the Tower, for movie nights and the occasional breakfast on Saturday mornings. Bucky eventually convinced you to start learning self-defense with him. 

“I don’t want you to be unprepared, if anything should happen.” He murmured one night as you were curled against him. You nodded, knowing that it would bring him some peace knowing you knew how to take care of yourself, in the event of something. “I want you to be able to take me down if you need to, or at least be able to get away.” 

You had shuddered at the thought, he was afraid of himself, of what he could do. He still felt uneasy when you went to sleep next to him. But, you had learned how to throw a punch and self defense, that you had been thinking of doing for year, but the added benefit was you were learning from your boyfriend. And learning from your boyfriend had its perks. 

Bucky remembered his time with women in the past, but then he didn’t have his metal arm and the weight of the Winter Soldier. He pressed a kiss to your shoulder as he felt you drift off. He listened to your breathing as you slept in his arms. It had been a few weeks of you sleeping over, safe in his arms. He had gotten used to you being near him, being with him. He was happier than he had been in a long time. His eyes began to feel heavy, he buried his nose in your hair and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. 


End file.
